Beyblade : Cosmic Crush
by CuddlyCookie1360
Summary: Only a few months after Doji was defeated again, but in the Beyblade world, nothing stays quiet for too long. RATED T FOR KNIFES, VILOENCE AND DEATH.
1. Hagane

**So my first ever story is here! I will update it as often as I can, but I do have a normal human life so who knows if I'll update after a day or after a week. Please enjoy, and note that spelling Japanese names is quite difficult. Okay, onwards!**

* * *

Time was ticking.

Presious time.

Time that could be spent doing something more useful than what I am doing now.

Battling. Writing. Meeting people. Talking. Traveling. Walking. Almost anything.

But no, I chose to sit here and wait around for something.

Something to happen.

* * *

Finally, I gave up.

I got up. I decided that it was time to leave Koma village.

I quickly grabbed my bag. I had packed it a long time ago, thinking that I would soon be leaving, but I never did use it.

I decided I should have one more quick battle with Hyoma before I leave, not knowing the next time I would come back.

I walked, okay I'll be honest, I ran, to Hyoma's house.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Hyoma said.

"Battle..." Was all I could get out. I was still panting form the run.

I noticed Hyoma's gaze switch from me to my bag on my back.

"You decided to go?" Hyoma asked. I nodded. I noticed tears filling Hyoma's eyes. I was the closet person to him after Gingka left.

"It was akward, just standing there staring, but after I had steadied my breathing I said, "I think I'm ready."

Hyoma and I hugged, and we stayed like that for a while. Then we finally both let go.

"I think I can manage one last battle," Hyoma said.

"Challenge accepted," I replied. We walked over to the private stadium we had made. It was hidden from view, hiding behind trees.

We both pulled out our launchers.

"Let it rip!"

* * *

It was a few minutes later when my bey, Black Unicorn, kicked Hyoma's bey, Rock Aries, out of the stadium.

I pumped my fist in the air while Hyoma picked up his bey.

"If you keep battling the way you do, then you'll do just fine," Hyoma said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," Hyoma replied.

I didn't let Hyoma know that I wasn't, and haven't _ever_ used my _real_ strategy. I had a special one, one only Black Unicorn could do.

"Of course, there's always room for improvement," Hyoma said. I merely nodded. I knew that already. There's no reason to tell me again.

"Well, look's like this is the last battle for a while," I said. Of course I was sad to go, but I was also really excited to go out on my own and meet new people. Hyoma, yeah he's great, but I didn't need to make friends with him. We just kinda had someone to talk about with each other. Hyoma's never really understood why I never went out of the village much. Why? Because I didn't want to be regonized.

I look a lot like my older brother, and my older brother is the person everybody knows and is always talking about. There's never a mention of me, his sister. His younger sister.

Gingkai Hagane.


	2. New Beginnings

**I didn't say this last time, but I don't own anything in Beyblade, except for any characters I made up (such as Gingkai) or any beys I made up (like Black Unicorn). Okay, onwards!**

* * *

It's been a few days since I left Koma village.

I miss the cool breeze, the trees, the houses, the townspeople, Hyoma.

Now I'm wandering around on my own.

I planned on going to Metal Bey city, because I know, almost for certain, that Gingka will be there. I'd also really love to meet Zyro and all his friends. Gingka and I have some catching up to do. It really has been a long time.

I didn't realize it was going to be this long of a walk there.

But I kept treking on.

* * *

Finally, after about two more days, I reached Metal Bey city.

It was beautiful.

I've never seen any place like it.

I couldn't wait to go to the bey park I had heard so much about. I couldn't wait to battle. I couldn't wait to finally meet in person Madoka and Benkei who I had heard so much about. I couldn't wait to talk to Tsubasa and battle Zyro. I couldn't wait to talk to Gingka.

I headed straight for a place called Bull Burger. Gingka had always loved burgers. I wondered if he was there, right now, probably in a burger eating contest that he'd definitely win.

I stepped inside the shop, and I saw them.

Zyro, Shinibu, Maru, Kite, Eight, Ren. Benkei behind the counter. Madoka with Tsubasa, probably chatting about a world tournament.

But no Gingka.

That doesn't matter though. This is good enough. How lucky was I to wander in here while they were here?

Madoka was showing her new purse to Maru, when the bell rang and I stepped in.

Benkei dropped the cloth he was wiping the counter with. Madoka dropped her purse. Everyone else kept looking at them back to me. Back and forth.

"Madoka, Benkei, are you alright?" Tsubasa finally asked, breaking the silence.

Madoka stood up and walked over to me. She stood in front of me. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Gingka's talked so much about you," Madoka finally said.

Mustering up my courage I replied, "Really?"

Tsubasa's eyes went wide. He too stood up.

"He's said so much. Non-stop." Tsubasa said.

"Um, guys, what's going on?" Zyro asked.

Madoka ran over and hugged me. She started sobbing and I hugged back.

Finally she stepped away.

"Everyone this is," Madoka started, but I interuppted.

"Gingkai," I finished.

Everyone looked at me. I could see confusion in Zyro and his friend's eyes.

"Gingkai Hagane."

Everyone seemed to understand. I was glad of that.

Then the door opened behind me.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" A familiar voice said.

I turned around. We looked at each other in the eyes for a moment. Then I ran and hugged him.

I had just seen my brother for the first time in years.


	3. First Battles

**Let's jump right into this!**

* * *

Gingka finally let go.

He kneeled down. He was taller than I was, and he definitely looked different. In his eyes I saw he was really happy.

"How long has it been?" He asked. "Four, five years?"

"Seems about right," I said.

He stood up. "You're still a blader, right?"

"Yep!" I answered.

"Then let's battle!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah. If she's your little sister then I wanna battle to!" Zyro said, jumping up.

"Okay, okay. Zyro first, then Gingka," I said.

"Let's go!" Gingka and Zyro chorused. I laughed, and Ginka grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant.

* * *

We ran into the Bey stadium. Zyro and I took our places on the platforms, and we rose up.

I looked around and saw Gingka. He gave me the thumbs up. I gave him a thumbs up back.

I decided on using my strategy that I would use with almost anyone but Gingka. We prepared our launchers.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" We yelled.

His Samurai Ifrit landed and my Black Unicorn landed. We both spun around and around. Then Ifrit started spinning towards the outer edge of the stadium. I didn't know what he was doing, so I went to the middle instead.

"Go, now Ifrit! Spin!" Zyro said. I noticed the stadium started shaking as Ifrit spun around it with high speeds. I also noticed Unicorn being pulled in.

I closed my eyes, just for a second and opened them. I spun my eyes in circles. Gingka noticed this and called out, "Gingkai!"

I had spotted it. I followed it around the circle it was making. Then, when Unicorn was close I said, "Unicorn, hit!"

Everyone gasped as Unicorn clashed with Ifrit, and knocked Ifrit close to a hole. I yelled, "Go now!" Unicorn ran for Ifrit, and before it could react Unicorn pushed into Ifrit, knocking it down the hole.

Everyone gasped.

"That was awesome!" Gingka said. I smiled. I had just won my first battle in the stadium.

"How did you know where Ifrit was, when it was spinning so fast?" Zyro asked.

"I followed it with my eyes," I answered.

"So that's what you were doing, I thought something was wrong when your eyes started going around in circles!" Gingka exclaimed.

I turned to Gingka. "Are you shaking in your boots yet, Gingka?" I asked.

"Oh, it's so on! I just watched you battle. I know your moves and strategy now," Gingka said, as he traded places with Zyro.

"But do you really?" I challenged, as we prepared our launchers.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" We yelled.

"Go Unicorn!" I said, right after we launched. Unicorn hit into Pegasus.

Everyone gasped. Again.

"What just happened?" Shinobu asked.

"Unicorn just attacked, before it even landed!" Madoka replied.

That's just what Unicorn did. Unicorn and Pegasus clashed many times again, before finally Pegasus was knocked into the air.

"Seems like you forgot Pegasus loves to take flight!" Gingka said.

I smirked. "I had one plan in mind," I said.

"Pegasus, storm bringer!" Gingka yelled. "How do you like that!" Gingka challenged.

"To get Pegasus in the air!" I finished. Gingka seemed taken aback. "Go Unicorn!" I said. Unicorn launched itself into the air. I waited a few seconds before saying, "Go now! Hit!"

Unicorn and Pegasus clashed in mid-air. I huge wind broke out, but both me and Gingka were able to see what happened. Pegasus was knocked out the air and into a hole. Unicorn dropped shortly after, and it had stopped spinning. We both stared at each other.

The wind faded, and everyone saw what had happened. It was silent.

"A... A double knockout!" Madoka exclaimed. But Gingka and I knew the truth. Pegasus had fallen into the hole before Unicorn had stopped spinning. I had won.

"Gingka, you're never going to live this down!" I said, smirking.

"What do you mean, you knocked each other out!" Zyro said. He didn't want to accept Gingka had almost lost.

"Really! Can't you let this one go!" Gingka replied, in a whining tone. I started laughing. Everyone else was confused. They didn't realize I had won.

"You beat me by like, two seconds!" Gingka whined. Everyone else gasped.

"Wait, Gingka lost?" Zyro said, clearly confused.

"Those two seconds cost you your dignity!" I shouted. We stepped off the platform and met up with each other. Gingka ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand. He stepped on my toe. I stuck out my tounge. He pouted. Then we both laughed.

"Wait, so who won?" Shinobu asked.

"Unicorn knocked Pegasus out the stadium a few seconds before it stopped spinning. So technically, Gingkai won," Gingka responded.

I laughed nervously, and rubbed the back off my neck. Then I turned to Gingka. "I'll be generous. It was a tie," I said. Gingka's eyes sloped slightly.

"No Gingkai, you won! Fair and square!" Gingka insisted.

"Fine, so long as this stays between us," I said. Gingka nodded in agreement. Then he hugged me, and I hugged back.

"I love you," Gingka whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.


	4. A Bomb

**Welcome back!**

* * *

I was watching as Zyro, Ren, Shinobu, Eight and Kite were all training. Maru was riding on the tire Zyro was pulling behind him and Madoka was riding in a golf cart with Benkei. Gingka was chatting with Tsubasa nearby. I caught his eye and I winked at him. He winked back.

"I so beat you guys!" Zyro exclaimed.

"What! No, I was so much faster!" Shinobu argued.

"Guys, come on!" Ren said. Zyro and Shinobu stopped fighting for a minute. "We all know I was fastest!" Ren finished, flipping her hair. Zyro, Shinobu, Kite, Eight and Ren all started laughing.

"Who are you training to battle against?" I asked as I walked over.

"A rematch against you!" Zyro answered. Ren laughed.

"Oh, well now I've seen you train!" I said.

"I never thought about that," Zyro admitted.

Benkei came over and assigned them each a different thing to work on. Gingka came over right next to me.

"You guys go over there," Benkei said, pointing towards an odd patch of bare land. I started walking that way. Gingka following close behind me.

"Don't you have some legendary blader thing to do?" I asked.

"I'm not going to let you train by yourself," Gingka replied.

"That's nice," I said. We got to the random, empty patch of grass. It was in between two different buildings. There wasn't anything to use, like not even a rock, so we just stood there, looking at it all.

"We could practice launching," I suggested. Gingka nodded. We stood next to each other. I pulled put my launcher. I focused my eyes on one spot I wanted to launch to.

"Let it rip!" I said. Unicorn flew out, and missed the spot I was aiming for by a few centimeters.

"Are you aiming for that bump in the grass?" Gingka asked. I nodded. Gingka jogged over and picked Unicorn up, then he gave it back to me. Since last time I went a little to the left, I aimed my launcher slightly to the right.

"Let it rip!" I yelled. Unicorn hit the bump. I cheered and Gingka smiled. Gingka ran back over and picked Unicorn up. But as soon as he did we both heard a hissing sound. The ground where the bump was suddenly exploded. Gingka was knocked backwards and Unicorn flew out his hand. The patch of grass that came off the ground went flying towards my face. I quickly ducked and it sailed over me.

"We should get out of here," I said as I picked Unicorn up, then went over to help Gingka up. But turns out his foot had been on another bomb. This one started hissing, and we both screamed before running. The grass came flying towards us, and it missed Gingka by an inch. We stood there, afraid to move and clinging on to each other. We somehow ended up on the other side of the patch.

* * *

Meanwhile Benkei was helping Zyro and Ren with their aim, when they all heard our scream. Everyone looked over.

"What's going on over there!" Benkei asked.

Gingka and I took a step back, then another, but my foot had been on a bomb. Everyone was watching as we _screamed_ and ran to the right. The bomb exploded, sending dirt flying at our faces. We both ducked, and the dirt missed us. We decided to slowly walk back, and watch the ground. Except we were standing on the biggest bomb of all. We heard such a loud hiss, and we SCREAMED!

Gingka and I bolted for the other end of the patch. The bomb exploded, causing high winds and the ground knocked into the wall. Gingka and I turned around while running to see both of the buildings next to the patch start to fall.

 _We'll be crushed!_ I thought. Gingka and I grabbed hands as we started running for our lives. Part of building left crashed to the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere. Then we both saw a huge shadow of building right. We ran as fast as we could forward, and the building missed us. Building left went completely down., sending a lot of dirt and wind at us. Building right collapsed right after we had escaped the realm of destruction.

Gingka and I stood there, panting, looking a the the two now collapsed building. Luckily the buildings had been closed, and no-one was in them. Gingka clung on to me tighter, and I clung to him tighter. We stood there like that for a minute, then we looked at each other.

"Gingka!" Zyro, Ren and Eight shouted. "Gingkai!" Shinobu, Benkei and Kite yelled at the same time. They came running towards us.

"This was all my fault!" Benkei said. "I was the one who sent you-"

"No, Benkei!" I interuppted. "You couldn't have known!"

Madoka and Tsubasa came running, I bet they heard the crash. They saw the damage, and saw us. The ran over screaming, "Are you okay! Call someone! Guys!"

Other people started crowding around the area. I heard gasps, sobbing and whispers. I bet they thought we did it.

"Are you guys okay?" Tsubasa asked.

"We're... We're alright," Gingka replied.

"You guys have to be checked by a doctor," Madoka said. Gingka and I screamed. Turns out we're both scared of doctors.

"Do... Do we have to?" Gingka half-asked, half-whined.

"Yes!" Madoka said, her hands on her hip. "Here they come!"

"They?" I asked. We then saw two doctors, one male and one female walk towards us. They female one took me and the male one took Gingka. We were led into separate ambulances, which really wasn't nessisory. The female doctor started looking at my arms and legs.

"Stay in here," she said. She then walked out the door. I heard the other ambulance door close as well. I could here their voices outside.

"Are they okay?"

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, no, everyone. Everything is fine. The only injuries were a few scratches," I heard the Male doctor assure.

Then I heard someone land behind me.


	5. Danger!

"Well, well. You set off the bombs," the voice said. I didn't dare turn around.

"Did you plant them?" I asked.

"We were planning on setting them off later, but oh well," he replied.

"We?" I asked.

"Our team," he answered. "What does it matter, me telling you?" He said.

"You won't be around to see it."

I heard him run at me. I quickly ran to the other side, but he was already there. He heard a knife against my throat. I opened my mouth to scream.

"If you scream, you'll only die faster," he said. He brought the knife closer. "Accept your fate."

I stepped on his toe. He winced, but he didn't drop the knife. He only moved it closer.

"Pretty, pretty girl. Same I have to be the one to kill you. With no-one here to hear your last words." He said. He was obviously crazy.

"In a world of Beyblade, isn't it weird we aren't battling, but instead your holding a knife to my throat?" I commented, hoping to stale for time. I hoped the doctor would return soon.

He seemed to notice what I was getting at, and brought the knife even closer.

"Well, this is taking a long time," he said. "I think it's time."

I grabbed his hand and threw the knife across the room.

"I guess I'll just have to choke you then," he said.

He put one hand on my throat. I looked at the door, and maybe if I bolted there...

He went to put his other hand on my throat, but I quickly pulled away and ran for the door, but I heard a loud BANG at my feet.

I turned around, and now he had a gun. I looked as his waist. He didn't have any blader equipment, so he must not be a blader.

"If you dare, open that door," he threatened. He shot the ground in front of him. I grabbed the handle behind my back. He shot the ground closer to me.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone outside heard a loud bang.

"Big bro?" Eight questioned.

"What's going on?" Zyro asked.

"That sounded, like a gun!" Kite answered. Then the door to Gingka's ambulance opened.

"Who's firing a gun?" Gingka asked.

"Everyone here is safe," The female doctor reassured. "See? Isn't everyone here?"

Gingka scanned the crowd. Then his eyes widened. "Gingkai!" He exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"She's in the other bus," the female doctor said. "No-one can get in there."

"But there's a trapdoor in mine. Seems like it leads to the outside," Gingka said.

"Right, but..." The male doctor started, but Gingka interuppted.

"It's not locked, is it?"

"It's well protected..."

"But it's not locked?"

"Gingka, I assure you..."

"BUT IT'S NOT LOCKED?!" Gingka yelled.

The male doctor sighed. "No, it is not locked."

* * *

He shot the floor in front of my feet. I turned the knob even more.

"Now, I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

I opened the door, and tumbled out, and landed on my back on the ground. He shot the air where I was standing.

"I TOLD YOU!" Gingka yelled, and I saw him come running towards me. I looked to the boy with the gun. He was now pointing it at Gingka. He slowly pulled the trigger. I watched in slow motion as he shot the bullet. Gingka quickly ducked as soon as he heard the fire. He got ready to shoot again, but I was ready this time. I grabbed his arm, and as he shot I directed it towards the sky. I managed to wrench the gun out his hands. I threw it on the ground behind me.

"Humph, pretty girl will have to wait until next time," he said. Then he started running away.

Gingka got over to me. "Who was that guy?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"He's clearly dangerous," Madoka said.

"He set the bombs."

"He did?!"

"He told me," I said, shaking my head. "He thought he was going to kill me, and so then it didn't matter."

"What happened in there?" Gingka asked. I told them everything. Gingka eyes were wide by the end of it. He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged back.

"Well, at least everyone is okay," Tsubasa said.

"Let's go to Bull Burger!" Benkei suggested. We all agreed.

"Are you going to show me how many burgers you can eat?" I asked Gingka. He shook his head.

"I want to show you something," Gingka said.

"Oh, okay," I answered. Gingka took my hand, and we walked away from the group.

* * *

Gingka led me up a tall building, and to the roof.

"Uh, Gingka, where are we go-" I started, but I cut off and gasped.

On the roof Gingka had made a picnic. He had even laid out a picnic blanket.

"Gingka, when did you make this?" I asked.

"Last night," Gingka answered.

"Did you sleep?"

"A bit."

"Gingka!"

"Okay, no."

"This wouldn't have taken all night," I said. I raised one eyebrow.

"Legendary blader stuff," Gingka replied. I sighed. I decided to drop it.

We sat across from each other. Gingka had made sandwiches. It was good.

"So, did you make any friends in the village?" Gingka asked.

"Hyoma was the only friend I needed," I answered.

We went on talking about Beyblade, music, art, etc. We talked a lot. Then, it was time to leave. I helped Gingka fold the picnic blanket. Then we carried all the stuff back down the building stairs.

"I'll go ahead and take this all to the B-pit, Madoka's store," Gingka said. I nodded, and handed him what I was carrying. We went sepreate ways.

I was going to go find Zyro and the others, but somehow I wound up near the train station. If I had know they had and train station I wouldn't have walked here! I saw all the people coming off the train. I turned to go back, when I heard someone call.

"Gingkai!"


	6. A New Challenger

I turned around.

"Hyoma!" I exclaimed. I ran towards him, and we hugged each other.

"I figured since you left the village, I should leave for a while too," Hyoma explained. "Plus, I haven't seen Gingka in a while."

"I'll show you to Gingka!" I said. We started walking together. I figured Gingka might be at Bull Burger. Or Bey Park. Or the B-Pit. Or the WBBA. He's somewhere.

Finally, I spotted Gingka heading to Bey Park with Madoka, Benkei, Zyro and his friends.

"Gingka!" I said, calling for his attention. He turned around, and his eyes went wide.

"Hyoma!" He said, and he came running over.

"How's it going?" Hyoma asked. They started talking. I stood watching, smiling, sometimes catching Gingka's eye and sometimes catching Hyoma's. Then I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned around and saw a girl my height, with blue hair and purple tips standing there.

"Hey, are you Gingkai?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"My name is Erika Madonca." She said. Then she pulled out a bey. "This is my bey, Slither Worm."

I pulled out my bey. "This is my bey, Black Unicorn."

"Can we battle?"

"Sure!"

I looked at Gingka and Hyoma.

"Hey Gingka, I'll be in the Bey Park," I said.

"Okay," Gingka said, smiling at me. I turned around.

"Let's go!" I said. We both ran towards the park.

* * *

We pulled out our launchers.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

"Go, Unicorn!" I said. Unicorn hit into Worm, before it landed. They started spinning around the stadium. They had a bunch of little clashes, before Worm headed towards the middle. It spun in the center. That's when I realized it's a stamina type, and it's trying to draw out the battle.

"Unicorn, go!" I said. Unicorn clashed with Worm, knocking it close to a hole.

"Worm, special move! Slide Gun!" Erika called. Worm clashed with Unicorn. Unicorn was knocked into a hole.

"Yeah! I won!" Erika said. I smiled.

"We'll have a rematch soon, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" Erika said. "I'm sure we'll run into each other again!"

I climbed off the platform and ran outside. I ran to the group.

"Hey Gingkai, did you win?" Gingka asked. I shook my head. "It's okay," Gingka said.

"Hey, Benkei, can we start training again?" I asked.

"So soon after the... You know?" Benkei questioned.

"Yeah! I lost, which means now I need to train! There's no time to stand around and do nothing!" I said. Gingka smiled.

"Well, alright!" Benkei agreed. I turned to Madoka.

"Do you think you can help me?" I asked. "I was wondering if you could scan my bey. Maybe there is a part I haven't been using, that I could use to make a special move with!"

"Of course!" Madoka answered. "I'll need to take your bey."

I gave Unicorn to her. Then Benkei and I went to go training.

* * *

Benkei had me doing push-ups, running laps, holding buckets of water, lifting up heavy objects until Hyoma and Gingka came over.

"Madoka finished her work," Hyoma said.

"Thanks Hyoma!" I replied, and made a mad dash for the B-Pit.

* * *

I burst through the doors.

"Hey, calm down!" Madoka said. I laughed nervously.

"I didn't really find much. It seems like you've been using everything," Madoka said. My heart dropped.

"Then how will I make a special move?" I asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Madoka assured, and handed me back my bey. Then I got an idea.

"Madoka, Pegasus can use it's starblast attack because it's a Pegasus and has wings, right?" I asked, and Madoka nodded. "Thanks!" I said, and made another mad dash, but I wasn't going back to Benkei. I had a special place where I was going.


	7. The Rematch

I came down the stairs the next morning. I was excited for today. I was ready for a rematch.

"Hey Gingkai," Gingka said in between bites of eggs. "Benkei said you didn't go back for training yesterday."

"I did some training of my own," I said, grabbing a granola bar. I put my belt on. I took a quick drink of water.

"Where are you off to?" Gingka asked.

"Last minute training before a rematch," I replied.

"That's the sprit!" Gingka said.

"Bye Gingka!" I yelled as I dashed out the door. First, I need to find Erika.

* * *

I finally spotted Erika in a battle with a younger blader. She had won, and now she was heading the other direction. I quickly ran up to her.

"Erika!" I called. She turned around.

"Hey, yeah! You want a rematch?" Erika asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Okay, let's do it now!" Erika said. We ran off together towards the stadium.

* * *

We took our places on the stadium. I heard more people come in.

"All right!" I heard Gingka say somewhere behind me.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

"Go!" I said. Unicorn clashed with Worm before it landed. Again.

"I still can't believe it can do that!" Ren admitted. I smiled.

Worm headed towards the middle. I knew it was trying to draw out an endurance battle.

"Not going to happen!" I said. "Go, Unicorn!"

Unicorn tried to clash with Worm but it was knocked backwards. Worm must have a good defense.

"Worm, come on! Special move! Slide gun!" Erika yelled. Worm came flying towards Unicorn. They were about to clash then...

Unicorn jumped.

"What!" Erika said, as her bey crashed into the stadium wall. I smiled.

"Unicorn!" I said. Unicorn charged towards where Worm had just crashed. "Special move! Dark Magic Blast!"

I saw Unicorn's sprit come out the bey. It shot a beam of light out from it's horn, knocking Worm out of the stadium.

"All right!" I said. I caught Unicorn in my hand.

"Awesome!" Madoka said. "Just like how Pegasus has wings and can fly, Unicorn has a magical horn. And you used that to your advantage!"

"That jump was cool too!" Shinobu commented.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling.

"That was a fun battle!" Erika said. "I'd love to battle again sometime!"

"Me too," I agreed. I had just made a new rival, but also a new friend.


	8. Hyoma's Truth

Erika and I were hanging out by a lake. We had become good friends, and we enjoy training together. Before long it was time to head back to our homes. I was staying at the B-Pit with Gingka and Madoka, who said it was okay.

"Bye!" We said, and went different ways.

* * *

When I got to the B-Pit no-one was there. There was a note on the counter.

 ** _"Gingka and I are going out!" -Madoka_**

 _Finally!_ I thought, as I heated up yesterday's left overs for dinner. It was oddly quiet, but I assumed it was because Gingka is often pretty loud. Just as I sat down for dinner, someone put a hand over my mouth from behind me.

"Finally, pretty girl. You're alone," the same person who had attacked me before said.

"Who are you?" I tried to say. I think he got the message.

"My name is Madeson Snoosh," he said. At least now I knew his name. He pulled something out his pocket. It looked like pepper-spray. I stood up, but instead of following him I bolted out the front door, with him hot on my heels.

I didn't know where to go, so I ran straight for the place I knew I'd be safe, the WBBA Headquarters. I tried to go a longer route there, so he wouldn't catch on. Eventually I made a mad dash for the front door to the headquarters, but it was locked.

"What do you expect?" Madeson said. I pulled a paper clip out my pocket. I only had one shot at this, so I need to make it count. He stepped closer.

"Now, now you can feel my wrath, and the wrath of the DBW, the Dark Beyblade World!"

Somehow, a miracle, I managed to unlock the door. I wrenched the door open and closed just as he sprayed the pepper-spray. He ran fast and opened the door as soon as it was about the close, but I was already running down the hall. I heard an alarm sound. Madeson's eyes went wide.

"I guess all they'll find is an unconious girl!" He said, and sprayed in my direction. I bolted towards the stairs, with him gaining on me and the alarm nearly breaking my eardrums. I was exhausted, but I kept going. Upstairs there was a hall, I'm sure with different offices. It seemed like no-one was here, except maybe Tsubasa, Ryo and Hikariu. I heard chatter upstairs.

"Do you think we should expand to even more places?"

"Yeah, I'm running out of bladers!"

"Okay, I say we expand."

"Yes, what about the project-"

I knew I had interuppted the meeting as soon as I burst inside. Everyone turned to look at me. I saw familiar faces. Gingka, Madoka, Tsubasa. There were legendary bladers connected on screens. Madeson caught up with me and lifted the spray can. I quickly turned around and dropped to the ground.

"This guy again!" Gingka said. I saw Madoka pull out her phone and begin to dial, but she was cut off as a knife was thrown towards her, missing her by a few inches. Then he turned on my, throwing a knife at me, but I quickly dodged and ran towards the group.

"Are any of you bladers?" I asked.

"Some," he replied, before saying, "It's not over yet!"

Then he ran out the building.

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Tsubasa asked, while turning the alarm off.

"He said his name is Madeson Snoosh. He works for DBW, Dark Beyblade World," I answered.

"Sorry guys, we'll have to cut this meeting short," Tsubasa apologized. I heard "that's okay," and "we'll meet soon." Then the screens turned off.

"What will we do about this?" Gingka asked.

"It's like another DNA situation," Madoka said. I saw Gingka wince slightly. I heard he had been injured by them, and I felt sorry for him. I hoped it doesn't happen again.

"Well, what do we know about this guy?" Tsubasa questioned. We all thought for a bit before I came to a realization.

"We've had three attacks. One of them was aimed for general fear but no-one in particular. Me and Gingka happened to get caught in it," I said. "The other two attacks were both with weapons, and both were aimed at me." We were all silent.

"Actually, a different guy, the night I was setting up our picnic, he attacked me," Gingka told. "He had weapons."

"I don't think there have been any more attacks since then," Madoka said.

"Look's like they're targeting us," I concluded. Tsubasa nodded.

"We'll look into it. For now, we all get some well needed sleep," Tsubasa said.

* * *

It was the next morning. The plan was to have a house breakfast (Madoka, Gingka and me) then do some training with Benkei, then spend lunch with Zyro and his friends, then more training, then Hyoma, Gingka and I were going to have a KomaVillage dinner together. Lastly me and Erika were going to look around town, then I'd go home.

So that's what we did.

I was heading home from spending about an hour with Erika. I was stopped by someone on my way there.

"Ah!" I yelled, whipping around to find myself face to face with Hyoma.

"Hyoma, geez, you scared me!" I said. Hyoma gave me an apologetic smile.

"So, I leave the day in about three days," Hyoma said, shifting his weight.

"Okay," I said.

"Then I go back to Koma village, where I'm staying there the rest of the month," Hyoma added. He looked at me, tears filling his eyes.

"Then I'm moving to Australia."

My heart sunk. Hyoma was leaving?

"For how long?" I asked.

"Probaby the rest of my life."

My heart sunk further. "You'll visit at least, right?" I asked.

"Maybe twice a year," Hyoma answered. I was close to tears.

"Hyoma, I..." I started, but I couldn't finish.

"I've already told Gingka. He was very sad, but he said so long as he saw me at least for a while," Hyoma said.

"So why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Because I want to be the one to tell you," Hyoma said. "Plus, I never got to-" he cut off, and looked down.

"Hyoma..." I said, before turning around. I starting running home. Hyoma ran up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. He turned me around.

And he kissed me.


	9. Double Date

**I've avoided my author notes in these stories because I wanted to jump straight into it. First of all, I'm updating as often as I can. I'm trying to finish this story so I can do more stories. Secondly, yes there will be GinMado (I think it's called that) and HyoKai. HYOMA NEEDS A GIRLFRIEND AND GINGKAI IS THAT GIRL!**

* * *

I was shocked, but I kind of like it. Hyoma pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hyoma asked.

"Of course!" I replied. Hyoma smiled. "I'm pretty tired, so I say we tell everyone tomorrow. Come find me in the morning."

Hyoma smile widened. "Okay," he said. Then we kissed again, this time for a little longer. Then we hugged.

"Bye, Hyoma!" I said as I dashed of towards the B-Pit, with a big smile on my face.

* * *

I walked inside. Gingka was helping Madoka clean the shop counter.

"What are you smiling about?" Gingka asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"What is it?" Gingka teased. He came over to me and started ruffling my hair.

"Me and Erika just had fun, that's all," I lied. Gingka didn't seem convinced.

Madoka yawned. "Let's go to bed," Madoka half-said, half-ordered. I quickly ran upstairs. I changed into pajamas. I thought about the kiss. Honestly, it was really great. I couldn't have hoped for a better first kiss.

Someone knocked on the door, then came in then closed it again. I looked up, and it was Gingka. I sat up in my bed.

"Did Hyoma tell you about him leaving?" Gingka asked. I nodded, my smiling turning into a frown.

"Gingka, what would you do if Hyoma had a girlfriend?" I blurted. Whoops.

"Well, I guess as long as Hyoma's happy, then I'm happy," Gingka answered. "Why?"

"No reason," I said. Gingka raised an eyebrow.

"Madoka is going to scold me for not being in bed, so good night Gingkai," Gingka said.

"Good night."

He left the room.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a light tap on my window. I turned to face the window, and I saw Hyoma there. I quickly got up and opened the window.

"We have to be quiet. I think Gingka and Madoka are still sleeping," I whispered.

"Okay, but do we have to whisper?" Hyoma whisper-asked.

"No, probably not," I said laughing.

"I should probably change. I only just woke up."

"Alright, I'll wait out front," Hyoma said. I closed the window and ran to my closet. I tried to get changed as quickly and quietly as I could, then I dashed downstairs and out front. Hyoma smiled, and kissed me on the cheek when I got there.

"Where should we go for breakfast?" I asked.

"I have an idea," Hyoma said, and led me away.

* * *

Gingka was helping Benkei train the younger bladers. He was helping them with their launching. Benkei was walking around, observing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Gingkai?" Gingka asked.

"No, I think she went out this morning," Madoka answered.

"Has Hyoma come by?" Benkei asked.

"No, I haven't seen home yet either," Madoka said.

Gingka raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Madoka, who gave him a smile. Gingka turned back to the other bladers.

"I'm sure they'll turn up," Zyro assured.

"We're already here."

Everyone turned around to look at us. We walked in from behind a bush, holding hands. Hyoma put a strong arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him. We both smiled.

Gingka looked at us for one moment, and I knew immediately he had put two and two together. He smiled.

"How long have you too been together?" Gingka asked.

"Last night," I replied.

"Madoka and I were going out tonight. You guys wanna join?" Gingka asked.

"Sure," Hyoma accepted. Madoka came up behind Gingka, and I saw them link hands.

"Go join the training," Hyoma said. I smiled at him, then ran to join the younger bladers.

* * *

It was almost time for the double date. Madoka and I were getting ready together, and Gingka and Hyoma were getting ready together.

"So how long have you known Hyoma?" Madoka asked while she braided my hair.

"Childhood," I replied. "How long have you known Gingka?"

"Since he was a teenager," Madoka answered. After a few more minutes we were ready.

* * *

We got to a fancy restaurant. Hyoma and I sat next to each other and Gingka and Madoka sat next to each other. The waitress took our orders, then left us alone to talk.

"So how's Koma?" Madoka asked.

"Prospering," Hyoma replied.

"I heard they were building a new school," I said.

"They are," Hyoma responded.

"Remember the old school?" Gingka asked. "Once, the roof almost collapsed on everyone."

"Really?" Madoka reacted.

"I remember that story!" I said.

Soon our waitress returned with all the food. There wasn't much conversation, everyone was too focused on eating. Once everyone was finished we stood up to leave. We left the money for all the food on the table, then exited the building. Hyoma pulled me away from the others.

"Is that what a date is like with another couple?" I asked, as we walked along the sidewalk holding hands.

"I guess so, I've never been on a double date," Hyoma admitted. We talked for a while before we stopped by the river. We hopped over the fence and slid down the hill. We looked up at the stars. Hyoma and I scooted closer to each other. After a while I sat up.

"It's getting late," I said. Hyoma sat up too. He stood up and extended his hand, which I took.

"That was fun," Hyoma said. I nodded in agreement. Then we kissed.

Hyoma walked me to the B-Pit. He let me go inside.

It had been a fun night


	10. Another Challenge

**I'm not sorry**

 **WARNING : Character Death**

 **Did I just build suspense?**

* * *

It had been a good couple of days.

Hyoma and I pretty much did everything together. Hyoma's flight had changed, so he was leaving almost immediately after he got back to Koma for the airport. Eventually it was time for him to leave. I saw him off with Gingka.

"Well, now what?" Gingka asked once the train left.

"I want to find a battle opponent," I said. "The training shouldn't go to waste."

"I say we grab some food first, then head to Bey Park," Gingka suggested.

"Okay."

We headed to Bull Burger for lunch, where, typical Gingka, Gingka ate at least ten burgers before becoming mildly satisfied. I had only had two and I was pretty much full. I laughed when Gingka asked for his 12th burger.

After that we ended up getting stopped by Zyro, who asked to have a battle with Gingka. Gingka agreed, typical Gingka, and I went to help Madoka at the shop.

"How'd it go?" Madoka asked.

"Good," I said. "Need help with anything?"

"Oh, yes. Could you clean the counter?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

I spent about thirty minutes helping Madoka. We talked about girly things, like boys.

"Do you think you and Gingka will ever get married?" I asked.

Madoka blinked, then she said, "I would hope so."

I smiled, as I continued to work. Once I had finished I headed to Bey Park. I walked in just in time to see Gingka beat Zyro.

"Aw man!" Zyro whined.

"You're getting there," Gingka said, as he stepped down from the platform. Zyro stepped down from his platform, and was nearly knocked over by another boy who rushed to take his place.

"I'm looking for a battle opponent!" He said. "My name is Samryan Eeirenhouse and my bey is Fire Centaurious!"

I stepped up to the platform. I needed a new opponent. I've been training for a week now and I haven't battled anyone new.

"My name is Gingkai, and my bey is Black Unicorn!" I said, preparing my launcher.

"Awesome! Okay, let's go!" Samryan replied as he prepared his launcher.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

Unicorn clashed with Centaurious before it landed. I didn't even need to yell out anymore. Unicorn just knew. Samryan's eyes widened.

"Cool!" He said. "Our turn!"

Centaurious clashed with Unicorn. Unicorn did it's best to repel the attack. Centaurious clashed again and again. It's trying to weaken Unicorn's stamina.

"Centaurious! Gather speed!" Samryan said. I watched as Centaurious spun around and around the stadium, getting faster as it went.

"Special move! Blaster Bomb!" Samryan yelled. Centaurious spun in it's circle, but it was moving towards the middle. Just when it was about to clash Unicorn jumped out the circle. Centaurious stopped spinning in the center.

"What?!" Samryan yelled out in suprise.

"Special move! Dark Magic Blast!" I yelled. The sprit of Unicorn came out the bey, and a ray of light came out it's horn. Centaurious was knocked into the air, and it came crashing down. It had stopped spinning.

"Aw man! I lost!" Samryan said.

"Train harder, and we'll battle again!" I suggested.

"Okay! I'm going to start right now!" He said as the platform descended. I smiled as I turned around to get off theplatform. I saw Gingka and Madoka standing there, with sad expressions on their faces.

"Alright! I won-" I started, then cut off. "What's wrong?"

"There was a plane crash," Madoka said. "No-one survived it."

"Okay," I said. My heart was beating faster.

"It was the plane that Hyoma was on."


	11. One Last Attack

I swear my heart stopped.

 _Hyoma's gone?_

I looked at them with disbelief. This could easily be a prank of Gingka's, but he was looking sad too.

"Hyoma's... Gone?" I asked quietly. Madoka nodded, and started lightly crying. Gingka pulled her into a hug. Then he looked at me.

I have no idea how, but I wasn't crying. In fact, my eyes weren't even wet with tears. I was thinking. I wanted to be sad, but for some reason I wasn't. I felt like it wasn't true. That Hyoma was waiting to call me when we got back to the B-Pit.

"I have to go talk to Maru," Madoka finally said. She pulled away from Gingka's hug, and walked away. That left both me and Gingka.

"Let's go back," I said. We walked out of the Bey Park. By now it was nighttime, and the stars were out. We were just about to the B-Pit when we heard feet landing. We both whipped around to see about three people surrounding us. Madeson walked through them.

"Great, both Haganes together. This makes the job a lot easier," he said. They pulled out their guns. Gingka grabbed my hand. Madeson gave a signal, and they fired. Gingka and I ducked, then while they were readying their next shot we ran. Gingka grabbed a pole and swung up. I followed. We kept swinging onto new poles before finally we were on top of a building. We could hear them thundering up the stairs.

"Come on," Gingka said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand again and we jumped from building to building. Eventually we were near enough to the WBBA headquarters that we jumped onto the road and ran inside. Gingka pulled out a key and opened the door. We ducked inside. Gingka led me up the stairs and back to the meeting room, where Tsubasa was working on a computer.

"We've been attacked again," Gingka said, making Tsubasa turn around.

"Both of you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmm, I think it's about time we find the base," Tsubasa concluded. "Tomorrow. Find your friends and Zyro's group. We'll discuss the matter further," he said. We both nodded.

We got into the B-Pit. Before going into our sepreate rooms Gingka said, "Come find me tomorrow morning. I want to give you something. You can wake me up."

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, half expecting Hyoma to be tapping on my window, only to remember he won't ever do that again. I sat up and tried to distract myself. I remembered what Gingka said. Before I could get up Madoka came into my room.

"I got a call from Tsubasa yesterday. I'm about to go get everyone," she said.

"Thanks."

She left the room and closed to door. I stood up and got dressed. I decided to give Gingka a little more time to sleep, so I read a book. I heard the shop door open, so I knew everyone had come back. I went to Gingka's room. I had to gasp, I couldn't help it.

Gingka's room was a mess. There were clothes all over the floor, pillows thrown across the room. The bedsheets were on the ground and the window was open. On his desk was a strange device. It was a red bar on a bracelet, with the Pegasus sign on it. There was a note.

 _"We can communicate. -Gingka"_

There was a note under Gingka's note

 **"Again. You fools. Thinking you could get rid of me. Now I have him. Again."**

I knew instantly what happened. I raced downstairs.

"Oh hey Gingkai-"

"Gingka's gone!"

Everyone looked at me. I had grabbed the note, and worn the bracelet.

"Doji's back?" Madoka asked as she read the note.

"We have to go, now!" Zyro said, jumping up. Everyone else jumped up.

"Maru, you're staying here. They have weapons, and you're too young. Kite, you should stay here too. You can help them gather whatever data the WBBA can about the base," I said. "Everyone else is coming."

"I'm in!" Ren agreed.

"How fast can we find the base?" Shinobu asked.

"An hour maybe? If we had something to use to reach Gingka it could go faster but we don't-"

"We do!" I exclaimed. I pointed to the bracelet. "We have this!"

"How does it work?" Maru asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, if that won't work, then we'll just look for the base."

"What will we do when we get there?"

"Whatever is thrown at us."

"Gingkai?" Gingka's voice said. Everyone stopped talking.

"I got the bracelet to work," I said.

"I noticed."

"Where are you?"

"I think at the base."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"What!"

"Nothing broken. A few scratches, but nothing major."

I sighed. "We're coming to get you."

"Okay, that's probably a good idea, considering my feet are chained to the floor."

"WHAT!?"

"I forgot to mention that, didn't I?"

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay."

I ended the call. "Let's go."


	12. Into the Base

**Just a warning, this chapter and maybe the next two will involve violence and possible character death. So beware.**

About 10 minutes later the base was found. Zyro, Shinobu, Ren, Eight, Erika, Samryan and I were ready to go. Everyone had agreed we bring weapons as well as our beys. If they were armed, we were armed too. We all had a knife. We had practiced knife throwing right before we left. Considering we all have pretty good launches we learnt easy.

"How much further?" Eight complained.

"Hopefully you'll be there in about five minutes," Madoka's voice said. We had also taken a computer, a lot like Maru's, with us so we could communicate, and or analyze beys we came across.

"Now, be careful. You don't know the challenges or traps that might be set. Half of these people aren't bladers so that could be and advantage or a disadvantage," Tsubasa's voice warned.

"We'll see when we get there," I said. It was silent.

"Do you think we'll die?" Erika asked.

"I sure hope not!" Samryan worried. I pushed a branch aside that had gotten in my way.

"Too late to turn back now," I said.

"Let's try to avoid death at all costs," Zyro planned. We all silently agreed.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking we found a random patch of no grass in the middle of a bunch of grass.

"What is that?" Ren asked.

"It's called dirt," I said.

"Yeah, I know, but why is it different?"

"We should be careful," Shinobu said.

I walked over to the dirt. Carefully I lightly put one foot on it. Then I put more of my weight ton it. Finally, I put my whole weight on it. The dirt collapsed inwards. I screamed, as I started to fall. Then someone grabbed my hand. It was Zyro. I dug my feet into the side of the pit and Zyro helped me get back up.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a nod.

"You nearly died, but I think we found the base," Shinobu guessed.

"Finally, my feet are tired," Eight whined.

I held onto Zyro hand as I climbed back down the side. I took a deep breath, then I let go.

* * *

My feet slid me down to the bottom.

"It's okay! Just slide down the sides!" I yelled.

Soon everyone was to the bottom.

"This seems too easy," Erika said. We started walking through a tunnel. There were three different paths.

"Okay, Zyro and Shinobu, you got that way," I said, pointing towards the far right. "Ren and Eight, you go through the middle path. Erika and Samryan, we'll go down the left path."

We split up, which may or may not have been the best idea. We came to another set of three paths.

"See you guys?" I said. I went down the path to the far right.

There was a set of tiles on the ground. Some were green, others were black. I assumed I could only step on the green ones. But they were pretty far apart, and a normal hop isn't going to cut it.

I backed up, ran and leapt for the first tile. I landed. Then I jumped to the next. Landed. I did it again and again until I was on the other side.

But that was only the first challenge, and the easiest one.

* * *

Ren and Eight came to a stop. In front of them were four targets. Eat one was connected to a wire that went to a bomb, the other connected to a wire that went to a door.

"So, we have to hit the target in the Bull's eye, then guess which door to go through. Doesn't seem too hard," Ren said.

Boy was she wrong.

As soon as they pulled out their launchers the targets started moving. Rapidly.

"What!" Eight exclaimed.

"How?" Ren asked.

They both sighed, then widened their stances. Might as well give it a shot.

For Gingka.

* * *

Zyro and Shinobu ran into a room with a huge hole in the ground.

"This could be a stadium," Shinobu commented.

"I noticed."

"Hello," a voice said.

They whipped out their launchers.

"Who's there?" Shinobu asked.

"My name is Lucithia," clearly a female voice answered. "I am here to beat you in a battle, then capture you, just like we did to Gingka."

Zyro's grip on his launcher tightened. "Don't you dare hurt Gingka!" He yelled.

"Only one bey, please," Lucithia ordered in a fake, overly polite tone. Shinobu lowered his launcher. He took Salamander apart, then gave it to Zyro, who connected it to Ifrit.

They took their places at the stadium.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

* * *

Erika ran into a wide room. It was empty.

"This seems too easy," she said aloud. She stepped on a pressure plate. Spears began coming down from the ceiling. Erika gasped.

How was she going to get through this?

* * *

Samryan ran into a room that was very dark. He found himself climbing up stairs. Once he was at the top he saw a light at the bottom.

" _Am I supposed to hit that?_ " He thought.

He pulled out his launcher.

"3, 2. 1, Let it rip!"

* * *

I ran into another tunnel. I kept running and running, until...

"Well, well. I knew I would be seeing you here."

It was Madeson.

* * *

Ren launched first. She didn't hit anything.

"Aw man," she said while she called Phoenix back.

"Go! Orochi!" Eight exclaimed. He didn't hit a target either.

"What do we do?" Eight asked while he caught Orochi.

"Maybe... If we point our launchers where the target will be when our bey gets there then we'll hit it," Ren guessed.

"You sound a lot like Kite," Eight teased.

They decided to try it.

* * *

Salamander-Ifrit landed, and her bey landed.

"It's called Snow Quin!" She said.

Salamander-Ifrit zoomed around the stadium, with Quin following behind. Quin hit into Salamander-Ifrit. Salamander-Ifrit was flung onto the other side of the stadium.

"What!" Zyro exclaimed.

"It's clearly an attack type!" Shinobu said.

Lucithia laughed. "Can you get past the special move? Quin! Ice Barrage!"

They were going to lose.

* * *

Erika tried to come up with a strategy, but it was impossible. She had no idea how she would live through this.

Then she thought maybe her bey could help.

* * *

Centaurious came down on the floor, but it was knocked backwards.

Samryan caught Centaurious. He tried again. And again.

It wasn't working.

* * *

What were they going to do?


	13. Beating the Challenge

**Warning : Character Death and violence.**

* * *

Zyro and Shinobu watched helplessly as Salamander-Ifrit was being tossed around the stadiReum.

"See? You can't beat me!" Lucithia cackled.

Zyro, countless times, had tried to use his special move, only to be stopped by Quin.

"Look for a weakness!" Shinobu said.

"Quin has no weakness!" Lucithia replied. She laughed. "It's pointless!"

"Salamander-Ifrit! Special move!"

"Not today!"

Salamander-Ifrit was knocked to the other side of the stadium.

"If only Quin would get worn out!" Shinobu exclaimed. Zyro eyes lit up.

Salamander-Ifrit went to the center of the stadium.

"An endurance battle?" Shinobu asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Quin, don't let him drag the battle out!" Lucithia ordered.

"Salamander-Ifrit-Ifrit, heat up!"

Salamander-Ifrit was engulfed in flames.

"Special move! Burning tornado uppercut!"

The flames engulfed Quin, and the bey knocked it out the stadium.

"What!" Lucithia exclaimed. She pulled out a rope, and a gun. "I'll still capture you!"

Zyro and Shinobu pulled out their knifes.

"We're armed too," Shinobu said.

"So don't take another step closer," Zyro threatened.

"Doji will hear about this!" Lucithia yelled, before running off.

"Doji?"

"Again?"

Zyro and Shinobu looked at each other, and ran to the hallway across the room.

* * *

Ren aimed her launcher to the right of a target. She waited until it had gone fully left before launching.

"Awesome Ren!" Eight exclaimed as Phoenix hit the bull's eye of the target. The back left door opened.

"Should we try it?" Ren asked, and Eight nodded. They ran to the open door and ran through. They found themselves in a hallway.

"I think we got the right one," Ren said.

"Let's hope so," Eight agreed.

They started running.

* * *

Worm cut into the launchers for the spears, while Erika ran through the room. Once she was on the other side she caught Worm out of the air, and continued running down the hall.

* * *

Samryan squinted one eye. He looked at the light again. He looked around for another way to get in, when he saw a dimmer light. He pointed Centaurious at it.

"Let it rip!"

Centaurious hit the light, and a door behind Samryan opened up. Samryan ran through it.

* * *

You!" I snarled. I was beginning to really hate this guy.

"Yes, me. You're all alone, without real weapon training, and without a bey to defend you," Madeson said. I pulled out my knife.

"Don't you even dare-"

Madeson ran at me, grabbed my arm and put his knife to my throat.

"Any last words?" Madeson asked.

"You'll never get away with this. Even if I'm not there, everyone will still defeat you!" I yelled.

"Oh, but you'll die. Just like all your friends!"

* * *

Zyro ran into Erika, Samryan ran into Ren, Shinobu ran into Eight.

"Ah!"

"Guys!"

"It's Doji!"

"He's back?"

"What will we do?"

"We need a plan."

"Where's Gingkai?"

Realization dawned on everyone. They all looked at each other, and ran back into the hall Gingkai was in.

* * *

He brought the knife closer.

"You'll die, just like your friends."

"And just like your boyfriend did."

I didn't even realize I had done it until it happened.

I stabbed Madeson in the chest.

He staggered backwards. I didn't dare turn around, but I heard him pull a gun out.

I turned around just as he shot it. I put my hands in front of my face. I saw through my closed eyes a streak of red zip by. I opened my eyes.

Madeson had fallen down, dead. A bey came in front of my feet. I gasped, and covered my mouth with my hands.

I heard feet rushing behind me.

"What happened here?"

"Ah!"

"He's dead!"

I didn't even turn around. I was too busy staring at the bey in front of me. It was called back to it's owner. I looked up, and I gasped as I saw the light blue hair and sweet smile.

"Hyoma!"


	14. Revival

I ran over and gave him the biggest hug I could.

"But... The plane crash!" I said.

He chuckled. "Miracle, I survived it."

I hugged him again. Then I remembered about Gingka.

"Okay, we need to go!"

* * *

We all ran down the hallway, twisting and turning. Finally we reached a room that had a very large pit with stones in the middle.

"Do we have to cross that?" Ren asked.

"The rocks are too far away for us to cross," Shinobu said.

I studies the rocks. "But not for a bey they're not!" I exclaimed. I prepared my launcher. I tried to get the perfect angle.

"Move your right foot to the right," Hyoma said.

"Okay."

"Let it rip!"

Unicorn flew across the boulders and landed on the other side. It hit into a button that dropped down a bridge.

"All right!" I said, catching Unicorn.

"That bridge definitely defied gravity," Eight commented.

"You're staring to sound a lot like Kite," I teased. Eight stuck his tounge out.

"Come on!" Zyro said, and we all ran across the bridge and into another hallway.

"Do you think there will be another challenge?" Ren asked.

"Probably," Shinobu responded.

We ran into a blank room. We saw ropes attached to the floor.

"Go!" I yelled, and we all ran as fast as we could across the floor at once. The ground behind us lifted up and slammed into the ceiling.

We all made it to the other side safely.

"We... We made... It!" I said, panting.

* * *

"Do we know where we're going?" Ren asked.

"Nope."

"I see stairs!"

We took of running up the stairs, but about halfway there I saw a tunnel to the side.

"Hey guys!" I called. "Over here!"

We started crawling in the tunnel. I went first, since I had found it and volunteered. After a while I saw the edge. I fell off!

"Gah!" I yelled, and I hit the ground.

"Ow," I said, standing up. I looked in the room I was in. I saw another person in the room, with their feet chained to the floor.

"Gingka!"

 **This one is a lot shorter, I know. But in the next chapter there will be a big battle and the villain is revealed! So stay tuned!**


	15. The Mastermind Behind It All

**Ugh**... **The** **usual happened.**

 **I swear, whenever I'm about to end a story I _ALWAYS_ get lazy and never finish it.**

 **I am so _determined_ to finish this story. I do _not_ want to forget about it!**

 **I already know the ending for f***s sake!**

 **(Also, there are some very dark flashbacks in this story, probably too mature for my age to be writing, but I REALLY DONT CARE!)**

 **So, with a while wait, here is another chapter.**

* * *

"Gingkai!" Gingka called. Everyone jumped down behind me.

"Is that, Gingka?" Samryan asked, stunned.

"Hello," Gingka greeted. "Sorry this had to be the way we met."

"You know the Legend?" Erika asked.

"Yep."

The lights snapped on. Everyone gasped and looked around. I looked to Gingka. He looked fine, just his feet were chained to the floor.

"Welcome, bladers," a chilling voice said. We all looked around for the source of the voice. A man jumped down from above. He had black-ish hair and he wore faded gray clothes. He wore an evil smile.

"So, you've fallen prey to my trap," he said.

"Who are you?" Zyro asked.

"Ah, yes, a proper introduction!" The man exclaimed. "I, am Doxxo. The leader of the DBW."

"Anyways, I am here to get rid of you all, and turn the world into a dark one!" He announced. "You, shall not stop me."

Gingka growled, and he smirked.

"I see we have two Haganes here!" He exclaimed. "Well then, let's bump you off."

I started to panic. My alarms warning 'danger' turned on immediately. He walked over behind Gingka. Gingka struggled against the chains holding his feet to the ground, but it was no use. Doxxo tied Gingka's hands behind his back.

"Gingka!" I called.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Zyro yelled.

"Or else? You and what army?" Doxxo replied calmly.

"A Beyblade one!" Shinobu finished.

He looked at us. "You really think you can do anything?" He pulled out a knife. "Try doing anything without your hero."

Time seemed to slow. My alarms were blaring.

"GINGKA!" I screamed, and ran forward. I stretched out my hand.

Then something weird happened.

I felt this sudden burst of energy. I felt... Powerful. But good kind of powerful. Something black wrapped itself around the knife Doxxo was holding, and it was knocked out his hand. I stooped running, and in my outstretched hand Black Unicorn appeared.

The feeling disappeared.

The room was silent. My alarms shut down.

"What just-"

Gingka burst out the chains with a blast of blue energy. His bey appeared in his hand. Doxxo seemed shocked, but he walked to the back room.

"My robot will crush you!"

Doxxo climbed into some sort of metal contraction. It walked towards us. Gingka ran over and hugged me. I hugged back because he's my brother. He smiled at Hyoma, giving him a look that said 'Glad-Your-Back-But-Now-We-Could-Really-Use-You!'

"HAHAHHAHAHA!"

A big chunk of bricks were thrown at use. I fused with Unicorn again and jumped high into the air.

"AAHHH" I exclaimed in suprise. Everyone else was thrown backwards, but soon I landed next to them and everyone was fused.

We all shared a look, we attack at once.

"Slide Gun!"

"Phantom Fire Shot!"

"Burning Uppercut!"

"Let's go Phoenix!"

"Orochi!"

"Blaster Bomb!"

"Starblast attack!"

"Dark Magic Blast!"

All our attacks clashed with the robot. It stumbled backwards, and I saw an arm come off. Steam started blowing out.

"I must finish you off, before I'm finished off!"

The robot jumped and landed hard. Gingka and I were ready. I jumped, and he flew. Unfortunately, no-one else had our abilities, and they were all thrown into the air and they landed hard on the other side of the room. It's arm swung towards us, so I quickly dodged but Gingka wasn't to lucky and he was hit and blasted to where everyone else laid.

"Ah, Guys! Get up!" I yelled.

"Now to finish them!" Doxxo laughed. He started to charge towards them.

"Nooo!" I screamed. I landed right in front of all of them. "Don't you dare hurt them!"

Doxxo kept on charging. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I held up a hand. "Dark Magic Blast!"

My shot was kind of puny, considering it was blown away when the robot spun, and Doxxo said himself it was 'puny.' I readied myself again, only my shot was yet again blocked.

"You'll never stop me! Just how you couldn't save your mother!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

" _Mommy?"_

 _"Sweetie, don't you ever stop."_

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Mommy?!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but I can't take this."_

 _"Mommy, why are you carrying a rope?"_

"Just like you couldn't save Conner!"

 _"Conner, are you sure you can do that?"_

 _"Yeah, I've done it so many times!"_

 _"But Conner, the bars are pretty high up!"_

 _"Don't be a wimp!"_

 _"..."_

 _"See look? I'm fine!"_

 _"Okay, that is pretty cool."_

 _"I know! See look! No hands!"_

 _"I wish I could do that!"_

 _"I'll teach you! Just let me come down."_

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

 _"Okay, so first you AHHHH-"_

 _"Conner! Be careful!"_

 _"Conner?"_

 _"Conner!"_

 _"You hit your head, didn't you!"_

 _"CONNER, ANSWER ME!"_

 _"TEACHER! TEACHER PLEASE HELP!"_

 _"Oh, dearie me!"_

 _"I think he's dead, Gingkai."_

"JUST LIKE YOU COULDN'T SAVE SATA!"

 _"Awe, Daddy look! It's a pig!"_

 _"Not now, sweetie. I'm going back to the house."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Oink Oink_

 _"Nice little pig! I'm going to call you Sata."_

 _Oink!_

 _"Ok, Sata, come see Koma!"_

 _OINKKKK!_

 _"The river! Sata! SATA NO!"_

"You..."

"Don't even."

Doxxo kept charging.

 _"Sata!"_

 _"Mommy!"_

 _"Conner!"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Don't ever stop."_

 _"I'll teach you all I know."_

 _"Best friends forever!"_

 _Oink oink oinky oinkie oink!_

 _"You have a spark."_

Doxxo came closer.

 _"Just make sure you learn to ignite it."_

He was going to crush it.

 _"Don't throw anything away."_

He was going to kill us all.

 _"Don't waste your spark."_

"COSMIC CRUSH!"

The room shook. Doxxo's robot was torn apart. The whole building shook as if there was an earthquake.

"What-"

"GET UP!" I commanded. They scrambled to their feet.

"What did you do?" Gingka yelled. It was the only way to hear.

"New special move!" I yelled back.

"Let's get out of here!" Ren yelled.

We all started running to a hole in the wall.

"Jump!" I yelled. "Or in your case Gingka, fly!"

We jumped out, one by one. I jumped last. Since we were still fused it didn't hurt to land.

"Come on!" Samryan yelled. We started running again, as far away as possible, dodging whatever we had to along the way.

"Was that really nessassary?" I asked, as I saw Zyro burning down a tree.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Eight quickly put it out.

"Guys, don't fall behind!" Erika yelled. We returned to the running group.

* * *

Soon enough we all slowed, for we figured we were far away enough now.

"Do you think- think that- Doxxo survived?" Hyoma asked between pants. Even stamina types were panting.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Guy- Guys!" Madoka's voice crackled to life.

"Madoka, we're safe!" Gingka said.

"Oh thank gosh, what happened?"

I proceeded to tell the whole story, leaving out the emotional parts.

"EIGHT! YOU'RE SAFE!" Kite yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. That was crazy!" Eight exclaimed.

"Do you need us to send a helicopter to pick you up?" Madoka asked.

"That would be nice," Ren answered.

"Finally, some form of relaxation!" Zyro exclaimed. We laughed, because we could.

"Okay, I'm on it!"

* * *

 **That ends this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, even though I made you wait. I changed my writing style near the beginning, if you didn't notice. That's because in the waiting time I sorta developed a new writing style, and I like it!**


	16. Epilogue

I hung out the helicopter door. I like the cool wind that blew across my face, blowing my hair.

"Careful," Gingka said, coming up next to me.

"If I were to fall, I've always got Unicorn to help catch me," I replied.

Gingka scoffed. "Sure."

I laughed. "To think I came here just looking for a new battle, and now I saved the world."

Gingka laughed. "Yep. Those were my same intentions."

My smile turned serious. "Hey Gingka?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yeah?"

"You should know what happened to Mom."

Gingka was silent. I could tell he was listening.

"I think... I think she killed herself." I proceeded to tell him the story.

"I-I... Sometimes people do that," Gingka said.

"Would you ever do that?" I asked.

"It's never crossed my mind," Gingka admitted.

"Mine either."

We embraced. We held it for a while. I honestly didn't care if we were wasting

Time.

* * *

 **That is Beyblade Cosmic Crush! Trust me, there will be a sequel called "Firey Fight." I don't know when, because I want to move on to some other series like The Walking Dead from telltale and Minecraft Story Mode.**

 **Have a great Today, Tomorrow and Yesterday.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
